04 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Greenhouse only session, recorded 5th February 1991, repeat, first broadcast 03 March 1991 *Julian Cope #3, recorded 11th April 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1' and 2''' begin at start of show... which must have started early *Curve: Coast Is Clear (12" - Frozen EP) Anxious ANX T '''@ *God Bullies: Tie A Yellow Ribbon (v/a EP Ugly American Overkill) Amphetamine Reptile plays at 45 by mistake *Ganglords and Frankie Paul: Thanks And Praises () CSR *Julian Cope: Hanging Out And Hung Up On The Line (session) *Greenhouse: New World Order (session) *MC Buzz B: The Last Tree (album - Words Escape Me) Polydor 849 067-2 § @''' *Cows: Hitting The Wall (album - Peaceticker) Amphetamine Reptile *11:30 news *Spitfire: Dive (EP - Translucent) Eve *''Still to come, Pavement, Fudgetunnel, Levitation, Chaka Demus, Wedding Present, Mav Cacharel, Appelation Death Ride, Sleep, Gene Vincent, High Risk Group, System X, Inspiral Carpets, Balou Canta, and Tony Rebel amongst others'' *Formula: Exploded (Club Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 28 '''@ *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle @''' *''tape flip on Files 1 and 2 during above track'' *Heartbreakers: Let Go (album - LAMF) *Mav Cacharel: Lusolo (album - Mav Cacherel) *Julian Cope: You Think It's Love (session) *Little Johnny Taylor: Part Time Love (album - The Galaxy Years) Ace *Fudgetunnel: Bedcrumbs (album - Hate Songs In E Minor) Earache *Levitation: Smile (single) § *Boffo Santana-Jones: Give Me More (Vocal) (12") High Tech Fun HTF-124 '''@ *Greenhouse: Her Too (session) *Chaka Demus: Teach Them (Digital B) *Neanderthal: Built For Brutality (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Wedding Present: Dalliance (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012 *Wedding Present: Dare (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012 *Wedding Present: Suck (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012) *'Files 1' and 2''' end near start of above track *Curve: The Colour Hurts (EP - Frozen) § *French Connection: Who Cares (Trax Mix) (12") Creed CREED 10T '''@ *Redrose & Tony Rebel: Gun Talk (12") Greensleeves GRED 304 @''' *§ available on '''File 3 *'@' available on File 4 File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19910504 - 128 kbps.mp3 * 2) 1991-05-04 Peel Show R157.mp3 *3) Peel May 1991 *4) 1991-05-xx Peel Show LE104 ;Length * 1) 1:34:56 * 2) 1:33:53 * 3) 1:10:32 (to 11:07) (from 6:44 unique) * 4) 1:33:38 (32:22-1:02:57) (from 55:12 unique) ;Other *2) Created from R157 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from LE104 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1991 Lee Tape 104 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Rich 200